This specification is related to search processing.
Internet users rely on search engines to locate information on the Internet. Typically, a user formulates a query relating to the information that the user is looking for and submits the query to a search engine. The search engine then provides to the user a web page (which is generally the first of multiple web pages) that includes multiple search results that the search engine has determined are responsive to the query. Each search result identifies an Internet-addressable resource and a link to the resource, and generally provides some information about the resource. The user will then generally use the links to get the resources in an attempt to find the information that the user is looking for.
If the search results do not provide material that the user deems satisfactory, the user may reformulate the query to receive a different set of search results from the search engine. If the user is still not satisfied with the search results, the user will continue to submit additional queries until he or she is satisfied with the search results or will give up and stop submitting queries to the search engine.